It has become increasingly common to use different medical imaging devices in the diagnosis of injuries and diseases. Such imaging devices include by way of example only and not by way of limitation, x-rays, ultrasound, magnetic resonance imaging. The resultant images from such imaging devices, while they can show such injuries and the like, tend to require extra interpretation by experts in order to confirm diagnoses. Further, the images obtained through the use of such imaging devices can be unclear, fuzzy, or of low resolution. They are further typically viewable or readable only using special machinery, and can have significant time and expense if they are to be duplicated.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved external imaging system, and for an imaging system to provide external and internal imaging.